Love Sqaure's Troubles
by xXCode AngelXx
Summary: Frost D. Angel moved from England because of something tragic happen and now she is living with Monkey D. Garp and Monkey D. Luffy in Japan, where she see 3 guys with their own heart breaking problems. Will she survive in high school or will she fall? (Warnings; Love Square, Oc, Strange things)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone :D If you don't know who I am then, let say I am just a one piece fan! I adore Law, Ace, Zoro and Sabo. Since Sabo isn't out he won't be in my story sadly. The character of story will be my oc Angel or known as Frost D. Angel, she will be in a love square with Law, Zoro and Ace! This is reality high school thingie, there shall be stupidity and weirdness! Enjoy!**

**The other pairing that will appear will be **

**Luffy x Nami**

**Mihawk x Robin (Both of them are hot :D so why the hell not?)**

**Usopp x Kaya**

**Vivi x Sanji x Bonney (Bonney like eating and Sanji cook :D)**

**Uniforms: Dark navy blue blazer, white button up shirt, red neck tie, navy blue plaid skirts/pants if dude**

At a airport a boy with straw hat, jet black hair and scar under his left eye, stood looking for someone. He was cute with his plaid shirts and jean and his black and red nikes shoes. Girls passed by him whispering how cute he is but the boy pay no attention when he caught sight of a snow white haired girl with dark red crimson eyes, looking around for someone. The boy smiled widely as he started walking toward the white haired girl and the thought of his older brother crosses his mind as his smiled widen.

The girl was beautiful with her long snow white hair that reaches to ankles, her dark red crimson eyes that shine in the light. Her side bangs that gracefully moves as she turn her head to look for someone, her black leather jacket white tank top and black shorts giving her a figure as her black flats taps. Her luggage stand beside her as people walked by with their luggages behind them. The girl notice someone walking up to her when she finally see the boy that she been waiting for a hour. A small smile appear on her face but her mind said otherwise as the straw hat boy approach the snow haired girl.

"Hi Angel! How are you doing?!" The straw hat boy ran up to Angel but to only receive a blow on the head. "Ow! Why you do that?!"

"Because I was waiting for a hour, Luffy! Where were you?!" Angel glared at Luffy who rubbed the bump on his head.

"I'm sorry! Ace was saying that he would give me a ride to home and I didn't want to tell him that I was picking you up!" Luffy explain to the upset Angel

"Isn't Ace living with you and your grandfather?" Angel took her ear plugs out and let them hang on her ears.

"No, Ace moved in with the old man" Luffy smiles brightly at Angel

"Luffy, Who the old man?" Angel whacked Luffy on the head

"Ow! Ace is living with his friends and old man name Edward!" Luffy rubbing his head once again.

"I see! Well let go home. I can't wait to see the look on Ace's face!" Angel smiled brightly and grab her luggage with Luffy grabbing the other luggage and following behind her.

"Ah Angel! I have some friends that I want you to meet!" Luffy yelled happily and some people stared at them weirdly. Angel ignored them and nod happily.

-The Monkey D's mansion-

A old tall, tanned man with muscle sat on the stairways waiting for the arrive of his grandson and adopted granddaughter. As he checked on the watch on his wrist, he began tapping his foot quickly as he adjust the tied on his suit when he heard the door unlocking, he stood up quickly and dust himself as he stand near the stairway waiting for the door to open. The door open and both Angel and Luffy walked in with Angel's luggage behind her. The old man smiled widely as Angel and him give each other big hugs.

"Garp! It so good to see you!" Angel looked at the old man who smiled at her.

"It grandfather to you! Your part of our family!" Garp put Angel down and patted her head and called a butler to get her luggages

"Right! Anyways thank you for taking me in grandfather!" Angel smiled happily

"Ah anyways your school uniform has been put into your room, I hope you enjoy your new life here" Garp looked at Angel with loving care as a real father would have done.

When Angel nodded and said that she will like to sleep because of her journey from England was tiring, she headed straight for her room and unpacked her stuff and began to think of her past when she saw a photo slip out of her bag. As Angel grabbed the photo of her life when she was child with Luffy, Ace and Sabo, she remember a promise she made to Sabo that she would live her life. She set the photo on her desk and landed onto her queen size bed, as Angel stared at her dark navy blue uniform. She began to wonder what will happen with her life in high school. Will she find love, will she find enemies and will she find friends. She began thinking of it a little to hard because before she knew it. She fell into a deep slumber and dreamed of her childhood

-Morning; at Grand High's office with Angel-

"So you are Frost D. Angel?" Silver Rayleigh chucked as he remember his old Garp barging in at the middle of night just to enter his adopted granddaughter into his school.

"Yes sir" Angel bowed to show her respect to Rayleigh

"Don't call me sir! Everyone call me Rayleigh so stop bowing!" Rayleigh laughed at how Luffy and her were childhood friends made him laugh even more.

"What so funny Rayleigh?" Angel looked at Rayleigh with her eyes

"It funny how that your childhood friends with Luffy and Ace! They are both such troublemakers!" Rayleigh smiled brightly at how the time when Luffy and Ace planted a bug in his pants.

"haha I remember how much trouble I always get in because of those two!" She cheerily remember how she was scolded by Garp in the past.

"Well enough laughs, here is your scheduled and I shall lead you to your classroom!" As Rayleigh handed Angel's scheduled of her class, they both left office in search of her homeroom.

The two walked down that hallways of the Grand High. Meanwhile in a classroom with Luffy, he was smiling as he doodle while ignoring his groups of friends chatting when he was whacked on the by a certain orange-haired girl.

"OW! Nami!" Luffy looked at his left to see his friend with a scary face that frighten, some people.

"Baka! Stop dozing off!" Nami scolded Luffy while he pout and tries to turn his brain off.

"Ace! How is he even related to you?!" Nami turned to front to glared at the man who was in front of Luffy

"Ha! I really don't know….. But I been wondering as well" Ace turned behind him to see his brother Luffy covering his mouth from spilling the truth "Oi Luffy what are you hiding?"

Luffy had began to sweat as he tried to cover the surprises from his friend Nami and his brother Ace, when they heard a knocked on the door and much to Luffy happiness when his eyes started to sparkle. As Shanks open the door, Rayleigh walked in much to Luffy's disappointment as he frown to not seeing his sister walking in his own class. Nami notice Luffy's behaviour and poked him, Luffy turn to see Nami giving him questioning glance and that when Luffy was about blurt out the surprise but he caught himself quickly and covered his mouth much to Nami's disappointment. As Rayleigh patted Shank's shoulder and left, Shank turned toward class with a big smile making everyone even Trafalgar Law confused on why is Shank smiling.

"Okay everyone, today we have a new student and it a girl!" Shank announced as several howls and whistle came from the guys. He soon calmed them down and turn toward door "You can come in!"

As if on cue, all jaws dropped well expect for Zoro and Luffy because Zoro was asleep and Luffy had the craziness smile that could scare someone. standing beside Shank was no other then Angel. She scanned the room when she caught sight of Ace and Luffy, as her eyes widen a smile graced her lips. Ace was lost for words as he see his childhood friend and that when he notice why Luffy was so secretive. Luffy had known that Angel was here and that made Ace's blood boil because of his brother hiding the fact his childhood friend had arrived and no one even told him. When Ace turned to Luffy, he grabbed him by the neck and put him into a headlock and many protest came from him as Luffy struggled.

"Ace, you can kill Luffy later!" Shank shouted through the cries of help from Luffy "Now tell us about yourself!"

"I am Frost D. Angel, I am Luffy and Ace's childhood friend as well as Luffy's sister. It is nice to meet you" Angel bowed a bit and stood up straight when everyone had face of shocked and the only sound that came from the class was "NANI?!"

"Anyways, you can sit… Beside Law, raise your hand Law so she know where you are" As soon as Shank called Law's name a boy with white hat with black animal prints raised his hand.

As Angel sat beside Law she heard snoring behind her and when she turned to see who was sleeping she saw green haired man snoring quite loud, she was about to wake him up when a hand grabbed her wrist. As Angel turned to see the owner of the hand she met two stormy grey eyes staring at her, it was Law who had stopped her from waking the sleeping swordsman.

"Don't wake him, let Shank-ya handle this" As Law let go of her wrist, Angel kept her eyes on Law.

"Pst Angel!" Angel looked to her left to see Ace waving his hand at her. She smirked at Ace and turn her head toward Law, she felt Ace huffed and glared at her head.

"What are you doing?" Angel remember that she turned her head towards Law, she looked at Law and smiled.

"Ah nothing, hey Law can you tell me about this school?" Angel turned her head a bit for her to see Ace but not fully.

"Well there popular and non popular people" Law turned his gaze to the board but he made sure that Angel was still in sight.

"Ah tell me about the popular people then" As Angel glance at Ace, she saw Ace glaring daggers at Law. She rolled her eyes at Ace then went back to look at Law.

"Well there Ace, Kidd, Mihawk, Hancock, Cavendish and there this weird guy named Enel who keep claiming he the leader" Law sighed and twirled his pencil around.

"Really? I thought you be in the popular group, since you are attractive" Angel bluntly told Law as she stare at the board.

Both Law and Ace were shocked that Angel was blunt, Ace felt his blood boil that she comment about Law, but for Law his face was red. It was quite a surprise for him because he had only two friends and people were freaked out by him but hearing her called him attractive made his face burn. He shook his head a bit and thought that she was just being nice. That what Law was thinking when he heard Angel's voice again.

"I'm not being nice, just being honest. How about you bring your friends and hang with me and Luffy?" As Angel continue to stare at the board, Law began to wonder what even going on.

"Oi, you said my friend's name. Who the hell are you?" Angel turned behind her to see the green-haired man glaring at her but that did not faze her at all.

"Hey Zoro that my sister your talking to" Luffy soon join in the conversation between his friend and sister

"Well hello Zoro, my name Angel." Angel smiled at the tired boy.

"She like you Zoro! She know how to fight with swords and she really strong" Luffy cheered quietly

"Eh really? I would like to try fight you now" Zoro looked up at her and she was about to reply when "Talk later! Learn now!" Shank yelled at the group at the back

"But Shank!" Luffy cried out but all Luffy receive was piece chalk that hit him right on his forehead.

As time pass by with Ace trying to get Angel to talk to him, also with Law thinking about his talk with Angel and lastly dear Zoro thinking a good fight with Angel. Finally as the bell for lunch ranged, Ace was going to confront Angel when she grabbed Law and Zoro's arm and dash out of the classroom leaving a shock and angry Ace behind. As Angel dragged the two boys away from the classroom, when she thought she was far enough from Ace. She stopped and turned toward Law and Zoro.

"I'm sorry but I was upset at Ace and well I just want him to go on his knees and beg for my forgiveness, I know it sound childish of me" Angel scratch her cheek a bit from her embarrassment of acting like a child.

"So what do you want from us?" Zoro leaned on the wall and stared at her.

"Well I know that you hang with Luffy, so Law can you hang with us for bit?" Angel looked at Law as he began to think. Angel began to sweat until a idea pop into her head.

"Law if you accept I make you lunch for 3 months!" Law looked at Angel for awhile then a smirked appear "I like it when there no bread in my lunch.

-With Ace-

"Damn them!" Ace was muttering curses as he was walking with his friends

"Oi Ace what got you so mad" Marco, Ace's friend notice Ace's anger

"Angel didn't even say anything to me, all she did was talk to Zoro, Law and Luffy! We were friends in childhood and she abandon me for some other guy!" As Ace ranted about Angel

"Well maybe she doing it to get back at you" Marco stated hopefully calming his hot-headed friend

Girls soon swarmed around the two but Ace ignored them as his mind was still focused on the white-haired girl and luck seem to be on his side as he see Angel was walking but she wasn't alone, she was with Law and Zoro. His blood boiled as he saw Angel smiling at Zoro, he swear that he saw Zoro's face red, Marco notice the change in his friend's behaviour and tried to calm him down. As Marco calmed down his friend Ace he thought a good plan and told Ace his perfect plan. As Marco dragged Ace out of the group of fan girls and into boy's restroom, before they went in. They saw Luffy and his crew running toward Angel, Law and Zoro.

"What is it Marco?!" Ace looked at his friend when he saw him smiled and he knew he had a plan ready.

"Okay how this, since Angel your childhood friend and is now living with Luffy and Garp. You can basically sneak into the house and wait in Angel's room then when she in her room you can trap her and tell her why she isn't talking to you!" Marco smiled brightly at his plan.

"I guess that works" Ace thought over the plan in his head as he nods.

"Hey Ace I got question, about her" Marco leans on the sink as he stares at the ceiling

"Sure go ahead" Ace began washing his hand out of boredom.

"I get that she your childhood friend and all but what make her so special?" Marco glance at his friend when he notice the mood changed "hey what wrong?!"

"I promise a friend that I would protect her" Ace began drying his hands. "Come on we have to eat lunch"

As Ace and Marco was about to leave the restroom, when Mihawk entered. As Mihawk passed the boys he notice them staring at him, as he turned towards them. He notice that both of them disappear suddenly, he shrugged the thought away when suddenly a image of a black raven hair girl with azure eyes appeared in his head. Mihawk shook his head to rid the image of the girl that plague his mind.

-With Luffy before found Angel, Zoro and Law-

"Luffy tell us about Angel?" The Raven haired woman with azure eyes smiled happily as she walk with him and the other few people

"Well she really nice! Robin you like her! She like to read books too!" Luffy kept thinking things to say about Angel

"Yohohoho I would love to see her panties!" Brook laughed and dance as he imagine the beauty

"Pervert!" Nami had punched Brook right in the cheek as Brook fell.

"Oi where moss-head?" Sanji took a look around looking for the idiotic moss

"Ah you didn't notice that Angel took Zoro?" Luffy looked at Sanji but as Luffy turned to looked at Sanji he thought he saw fire surrounding Sanji

"O-oi S-Sanji! C-calm down!" Usopp the brave liar of the world shouted

"THAT BASTARD KIDNAPPED THE FAIR MAIDEN!"

"It was more like Zoro was kidnapped, wait didn't Law get dragged too?" Robin announced which brought on the confusion of the question why?

"it SUPER strange!" Franky thought hard as Chopper was happily looking around when he saw the trio they were talking about

"Luffy is that Zoro, Law and Angel?" Chopper pointed toward the trio

"WHERE THAT STUPID-" As Sanji stopped yelling and saw Angel his eyes turned into shape of hearts "MY HEART! IT SWIMMING FOR THAT BEAUTIFUL MAIDEN!" As Sanji was about to run toward them when Nami whacked him across the head knocking Sanji out. Luffy decide to head on without his friend and head for the trio that was walking away.

"HEY ANGEL, ZORO AND TRAFFY!" Luffy was sprinting toward the trio as they turned toward Luffy.

"It Trafalgar!" Law shouted at the boy that was running towards them

"Luffy wait for us!" Nami had began running after Luffy while the other simply walk there, without anyone knowing, Law's two friends watched in horror as they saw Law hanging with Luffy.

When Luffy's crew joined together, they were quite shocked to hear the news that Trafalgar Law was going to hang with them, much to Sanji demise of having another male in their group but he soon forgot it as he tried to declare his love for Angel yet he was soon interrupted by Zoro who called him lousy chief and soon the two argue while Nami and Robin chatted with the new member in the group, it was lively bunch with Law being to shocked to even talk when Luffy question him something. It shocked Law even more as tint of red was on his face but he kept his cool and told Luffy. Luffy soon accepted Law's answer and smiled brightly as he welcomed him into the group much to Law demise. Choppy was admiring how the difference between Angel and Luffy are when someone told him that they weren't blood related, it crushed poor Chopper to see that Luffy was pretty much insane when he had hope that somewhere in Luffy's family that there was someone in sane. Frank had comforted Chopper by giving Chopper his most favourite treat. A cotton candy. Chopper was very delighted with the cotton candy and soon forgot what he was so sad about. For Usopp he told Angel with lies which she could tell really easily but had let it passed and laugh at his lies, it was enjoyable for bit when Brook suddenly asked for her panties but to only be knocked out by Nami and Angel's fist.

From afar the hallway someone stood watching them, his smile appear as he watch Luffy's crew from afar. A idea popped into his head and his eyes turned to Angel. His smile never fading and his new plan to take down Luffy and Law had already been set and when the time come he will destroy the two. As the male turned from the group walking down the hallway with his gang. He spoked that would have sent shivers down the people spine whoever had heard him. "Enjoy your moment, Straw hat…. You are good as gone" As the man laughed people around him shudder in fear as he pass by them.

**Well what do you think? To stupid? Need fixing? Need more drama? To quick? I made a lot story in past but I had trouble with them :3 anyways.**

**Who was that strange man?**

**When will Zoro will have his fight with Angel?**

**Will Law survive with the Straw hats?**

**What will Ace do?**

**Thank for reading :D Law, Zoro and Ace fan all the way! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my beautiful one piece lovers, today chapter is about Ace and little about some other people and sometime we have Marco :D As you can see there be people that should actually be teacher but students to make thing more interesting I should say! Well please enjoy the story!**

**Today Question of the day for girls: Shank asked you on a date but you just found out that Mihawk love you**

**For boys: Boa Hancock asked you out but Robin is in love with you**

**Who do you choose?**

**Ah also forgot the other couple :D**

**Monet x Marco (Monet has human hands and legs :D)**

Everything was fine at lunch but at a certain table, Ace was burning with anger, well that what he was thinking but to his friends they think it was a phase of hormones or jealously could one or the other or it could be both. Depending if Ace's hormones involves emotional break down then yeah it probably both or the hormones. Back to Ace and his thoughts of the plan, a woman with black long hair and her lovely dark blue eyes walked up to Ace with determination plastered on her face.

"Ace!" The woman was known as Boa Hancock shouted

"Hancock what do you want?!" Ace glared at Hancock but his gaze soften "I'm sorry for yelling at you"

"Ah it alright! Tell me will Luffy notice me if I changed my style?!" Hancock got straight to the point and that was Luffy, whatever Hancock need from Ace it always about Luffy.

"It Luffy, he not the brightest of the apple. Maybe dye your hair orange and get brown contact lens and cut your hair, I think he notice you" Ace thought of how Luffy always fool around with Nami, it was oblivious that his idiot brother was in love with the scary girl.

"Really?! Thank Ace!" Hancock left quickly before Ace could gather what just happen between the talk

"No Hancock, I didn't mean it-" Before Ace could even stand, he fell straight down and the sound of snoring came from Ace. If it wasn't at school, people would of thought he died but at Grand High, everything weird always happen like Ace falling asleep while standing.

As Ace slept and his friends dragged the sleeping boy, Marco found the girl that was Ace's misfortune, wandering around alone. He found it strange to find her alone because if she is related to Luffy then she would have been seen with his crew or even one of them. Marco left his group to go speak with Angel. To get some answer from her and to bring Ace back on track, instead of him being a girl that on her period. As Marco walked closer to Angel, he notice that she had a book in her hand, that when it dawned to him. _'Maybe she like Zoro and got lost by reading a book!'_

"Yo! Your Angel right?" As soon as Marco was close enough to her hearing range, he called out to her hoping he had reached her and it was success as she turned toward him. If Marco wasn't interested in a certain bird girl he would have called her beautiful, but since his heart is loyal to the girl known as Monet. His crush, which he would never tell not even to Ace because knowing Ace he would just blurt it out like a idiot when he not paying attention.

"Yes I am and may I ask who are you?" As Angel closed her book and stared at Marco hiding her curiosity

"Ah my name is Marco, I heard many tales about you from Ace" Marco walked closer to Angel and put his hand out toward her and she gladly accepted his hand and shook it.

"Oh really? Well I'm guessing you want to find out why I'm not talking to him, is that correct?" 'Dang she isn't stupid as I thought' Marco thought to himself and nodded to Angel's question, he felt himself sweat because he believe that since she was related to Luffy, that would make her one of not brightest person but boy was he wrong.

"Um yeah he been out of it, can you talk to him?" Marco looked at her hopefully.

"I'm sorry but he had to come to me, before you could say that he tried to talk to me but I ignored him. I want him to beg for me, I was kinda of happy that I get see him but I'm still upset that he left grandfather with Luffy. He isn't gonna get any younger." Marco sighed in defeat but now he know the reason why she ignoring Ace.

"Well sorry about that, if it weren't for me. He would of still lived with Garp" Marco bowed a bit and look up to see her smiling.

"Nah it cool, beside it funny to see him going crazy about it. Well I gotta go find Luffy and others. Ah before I leave, tell Ace I said hello" Marco was kinda lost for words because of her as she left walking down the hallway. Marco couldn't pin point what kind of person that Angel is but he soon forgot it when he remember Ace. As he turned around and dashed off to find his friends, someone with long green wavy hair and her brown eyes that shine in the light of the sun.

The girl was known as Monet and in her hand was a envelope with a heart sticker attach to it with two birds on it. She blushed at the thought of giving her letter, but she remember that she can't be in love with the enemy but she couldn't help herself. As Monet hold letter close, she tried to think of plan where she can have her happy ending but no matter how hard she tried it would never work. As Monet put the letter in her bag, she looked out to the window to see birds flying. _'I wish to fly free one day'_

-With Ace and the crew-

"You think he wake up" Izo the cross dressing man who wore the skirt, blazer and shirts that was meant for girls

"I don't know…. I got question, how did you get the girl's uniform" Vista fixing his top hat as he looked questioning at his strange friend

"It a secret, unless you want to know~" Before Izo knew it, Vista was siting beside Jozu. Trying avoid Izo at all cost.

Ace was soundly sleep on his desk when he heard Marco voice calling for him, as he woke up and look up to see Marco, staring down at him. Ace tried to doze off to sleep his endless dreams. Before Ace could even close his eyes, Marco grabbed him by the cheeks and start pulling him. Ace was going to punch Marco for doing this to him but before he could of done it, Marco stopped and sat beside him and sighed in anger.

"I talk to Angel and she-" Before Marco could even finish, Ace grabbed him by his shirt and start shaking him "What did she say?! Did she say anything about me?!" Vista had helped poor Marco before he could have passed out from the constant shaking from Ace.

"Get grip Ace" As Marco rubbed his head from the dizziness and looked at his friend who stared at him anxiously "Well she said to me to say 'Hello' to you" Before he knew it Ace got up and start dancing, if it weren't for this school not normal students. People would have thought Ace would need mental help.

Before Ace could even continue his dance, Angel had walked into class to see Ace doing his dance. Her face was shocked and her eye twitched at how Ace was dancing in front of whole class. She walked toward the desk next to Robin and sat beside her. Robin looked at Angel curiously when she notice Ace dancing, she chuckled how childish the two can be but before she could turn back to her book, she caught sight of Mihawk staring at her. Her face was little red but she hid it well, as she smiled at Mihawk and waved to him, he instantly turn his head away and stared at something else. Robin wonder if Mihawk was alright but she knew that he wouldn't tell her about it. Mihawk was of course a man with few words like Zoro unless you have a Sanji with you.

"Hey Robin?" Robin turned her gaze at Nami and see her frowning a bit.

"What wrong Nami?" Robin looked at Nami with concern

"Let say there a boy and two girls, so we called them girl 1 and girl 2. Girl 1 love the Boy and want to tell her feeling to the Boy but Girl 2 also love the Boy but Girl 2 is very pretty and Girl 1 doesn't stand a chance against Girl 2 what does Girl 1 do?" Robin knew that girl 1 was Nami and girl 2 was Hancock but she didn't want Nami to know that she already know who she talking about.

"Well Girl 1 shouldn't give up because she wouldn't know if the Boy actually like her" Robin smiled at Nami when she felt hand on her shoulder "Yeah Nami if Girl 2 is pretty then I believe the Boy is actually not the brightest one in the book then" Angel had joined in conversation. Like Luffy, Angel wouldn't know if love had even hit her in the face but she know if her brother had been hit by love. People would say it the connection for brother and sister or unless you hanged around with Luffy as child and worried his wellbeing every single day then you know his movements very well and his plan very well.

Nami smiled brightly at her friends. Her worries had disappear when her friends had her back. As more people entered the classroom, Angel was impressed to see many different type of people in her history class. As Angel looked around for anyone other then Robin, Nami and Ace that she knew. She spotted Marco, one of Ace's friends then she spotted Law, reading a book. A man that seem unusual tall walked in, the man was known as Akoji or Kuzan, he was Robin's guardian but only a few people know of him.

"Okay class, today we are doing group of threes. I will be putting you in groups" As Kuzan had stack of paper and began calling out names. Some names that aren't in there because there not important people.

"Robin, Mihawk and Perona, next group is Nami, Hancock and Tashigi,the next group after that is Law, Angel and Ace, and lastly Marco, Lucci and Jabra" As Kuzan finish calling the names of the group, someone muttered something that the whole class could hear "Fuck, I'm screwed" Then all eyes turned to no other then Marco, his head was on the desk as Ace patted his back in pity as he tried soothing words to help Marco but in the end the soothing words did not help because Marco was basically fucked as he was in the group with Lucci and Jabra.

Sometime luck can help you achieve many thing like Ace will be in a group with Angel or like Robin and Mihawk will be in the group but sometime luck can never be on your side and today for Marco luck is not on his side, it just shoot him through the head. Everyone knows the group known as CP9 are a terrifying group people because they were known to beating innocent people and laughing at them and well…. Marco just got the winning ticket. CP9 are not as strong as Marco and Ace's crew but being alone against two CP9 can be difficult because the rest of CP9 would stalk you and join in the fight depending on the person.

"Well thank you for you comment, Marco but do not swear in my class" Kuzan sat at his chair and looked at his class "you may begin your studies, while I take a nap" before class knew it Kuzan was already asleep.

"Good luck Marco, don't die on me" Ace patted Marco's back before heading off for his group

Angel had quickly walked over to where Law and sat beside him. "So what are we researching on?" Law thought for moment when Ace had decide to join in the group and said one thing in his mind "Food"

Law groaned at how childish Ace can be and figure that Ace wouldn't even be a help at all, Angel had notice Law's behaviour and tried to get him to think of something else. As Ace stared at Angel and Law glaring at Ace and Angel trying not make any eye contact with Ace. You could say it was a very awkward silence until a silent idea came from Angel, she remember her grandfather, Garp had found a old history book about the so called great treasure the 'One Piece'. As a smiled appear on her face, she searched for the history book of the One piece until she brought it out. It confused not only Ace but Law as well when they saw a smile graced her lips not that they were looking at her lips.

"How about we do our project on the great treasure One Piece" Angel placed down the book on table and Law couldn't keep the smile on his face, Law was quite happen to find someone of his equal that would like to know about the One Piece unlike a certain idiot in their group "Good job Angel-ya, since we already have the book we can study"

Ace was frustrated to see that Angel smiled at Law but when he notice there was only one book "But there one book here, how are we gonna share?" A very good question actually surprise Angel and Law a bit and some faith that Ace was actually smart still stayed hidden.

"How this, one of us reads and say the important things then the group can take note, but it can't be Ace-ya reading." Law finished. Ace was upset that he was insulted and in front of Angel as well! Ace wanted to prove to Angel that he was a man, but sometime to prove to be a man you gotta stop acting like a child which Ace has trouble because of his recent dancing and his habit of eating and falling sleep at random.

"I can read!" Ace glared at Law who returned the glare back "Yeah but you will fall asleep Ace-ya!" Law was frustrated how childish Ace can be at time.

Somewhere not far was Robin's group, it was pretty quiet expect for Perona who kept asking Mihawk if he would go out with her but all she got from was a simple word that everyone know very well 'no' after the million word of 'no' Perona became very upset and excused herself to bathroom leaving Robin and Mihawk alone with the studies. As soon Perona had disappear behind the door a giggle had escaped Robin's lips and Mihawk looked up at her as confusion washed over his face.

"Ah I'm very sorry Mihawk, I could not help myself" Robin smiled at Mihawk as the corner of his lips nearly twitched into a smile.

"I see, well do hope you find it amusing to watch my suffering then?" Robin was little shocked to see Mihawk joking a bit, Mihawk soon caught on to what he said and turned away as his cheeks was little tinge of pink, from anyone eyes it would be hard to tell but for Robin she could clearly see it. The great kendo master, Dracule Mihawk caught blushing by the enchanting beauty Nico Robin.

Mihawk glanced at the girl that fog his mind, he notice how she smiles at him and how she talks to him. He tried to regain his pride, his sense and his knowledge but the more he stared at Nico Robin the more his mind became foggy of her. In the past he thought it was a phase that will disappear but it soon grew and became attach, Mihawk had went to the only person he known and regretted it, as Shanks had laughed at him. The embarrassment from Shanks was cruel but he was able to get his revenge by using Shanks's crush on the school's nurse Makino against Shanks who surrender but as well threaten him if he dare tell anyone. Which Mihawk brushed off his threat and looked at Shanks for answer on why this phase had not disappear.

"Mihawk are you alright? You were staring off into space" Robin have waved her hand in front of Mihawk who finally came back from his mind

"Yes I am fine, just remembering of the past and a idiotic man known as Shanks" Mihawk grumbled at Shanks's name

"Ah I hope it wasn't important but I think I have a idea what do. Would you like to hear it Mihawk" Robin smiled happily at Mihawk, as Mihawk's lips twitched again

"Sure, I would like to hear your idea" Mihawk stared straight at Robin's eyes and he notice how beautiful they are.

"Let study on the history of the Rainbow Mist" Robin showed the book of the title 'Rainbow Mist'

Mihawk nodded and sat close to Robin, as Robin open up the book she notice how close she is to Mihawk and that she could feel his breath but she ignored it as she looked through the book with Mihawk, from afar Nami smirked evilly as she now have a planned for her friend. People could see the dark aura surrounding Nami as they hear a evil chuckled came from her as Tashigi the brains of the group became quite frighten of Nami and hid behind Hancock who was also little bit frighten of her rival but dare not show it. Look like Nami just learn of her friend's crush. Will Robin and Mihawk be safe from her wrath?

**And that a wrap :D Next up chapter will be gym! Who love the gym? I do well not with the damn running isn't fun anyways find out next time on Love Square Trouble's**

**Will Marco survive being around bloodthirsty people?**

**What will happen between Angel and Ace**

**When will Luffy become smart? Well that won't ever happen because he Luffy**

**Bye bye one piece lovers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Today is chapter 3 and today chapter is Law and Ace issues with each other does it has something to do with Angel? Or is it that they can't stand each other because they are total opposite? Well who know unless you read the chapter :D**

**Waring: Kid swearing :D**

**Today question!**

**Boys: You have two friends Luffy and Ace. Luffy and Ace are fighting over piece of meat and it turn very bad, you hear Garp coming to dining room. You have three options, 1. Save Luffy, 2. Save Ace or 3. Save your own ass**

**Girl: You have three friends, Nami, Robin and Vivi. Nami invite you to a party at a bar but Vivi want you to come over for a sleepover and Robin said she help you with your studies. You have three choices 1. GO party with Nami, 2. Have sleep over with Vivi and get great makeover or 3. study with Robin and pass your test **

With the classroom filled with students chatting about their projects, Angel had left the classroom for the bathroom because drinking lot of orange juices would make someone want to use bathroom, now with Ace and Law who were glaring at each other as their peacemaker, Angel, was out for a little break. Ace sat there quietly waiting for Angel as Law sat there glaring at him silently, if Ace wasn't so polite he would have said many colourful words at the man that he is siting with but because of Makino, Ace became more intelligent and more gentleman like then his little brother Luffy. Sadly through, he had got the habit of sleeping at randoms. With that habit he would fail his class but luckily, at least he was able to get a retest or he would of have never make it to next grade. For Law he was a man that works well with certain people but never with idiots because of the past he had with working with Luffy had nearly destroyed Law's mind and he vowed to never ever work with idiots if he wish to lose his sanity and Law would very much love to keep his sanity then lose it to the Mugiwaras, well the only person he know that isn't insane in that group was Nico Robin but with the new addition to their group, Frost D. Angel. He had thought she was like the others but seem that Angel was smarter like Robin and was more sane then her friends which surprise some groups of people because Angel did spend her childhood with Luffy and Ace before moving to England.

"Stop glaring at me, Trafalgar." Ace finally returned the glare back at Law "If you have something to say then say it!" Ace silently shouted at Law making sure he didn't draw anyone attention because he already got enough trouble with Edward after his last outburst in class and being bonked on the head by Edward. As Law kept his glare on Ace, he lifted his hand as Ace curiously looked at him wondering what he was doing when suddenly Law had flicked Ace on the forehead hard enough for Ace to feel it. Ace glared at Law as he nursed his forehead bit when he silently kicked Law under the desk, Law had kept his mouth shut as he rubbed his shin a bit. Seeing that Law's hand was rubbing his shin, Ace smiled widely as he snicker quietly to himself when he felt a sudden waves of pain with his shin as he covered his mouth and bit his lip quietly, small manly tears were forming in Ace's eyes but he did not let them fall. Law leaned backed and smiled in victory.

As few minutes pass with Ace and Law kicking each other to death silently, finally Angel came back and sat back down but when she looked up at them. She felt herself sweat a little as she see Ace clutching table covering his head as he shook like he was close to cry and for Law he was biting his lip so hard that is was bleeding, she was going to question their odd behaviour but had let it slid when Kuzan woke up and dismissed the class as the bell rang. Before Angel had left the classroom she had grab her handkerchief and walked up to Law and grabbed his jaw as she clean up the blood that was on his lips, she felt a pair of eyes watching her but she ignored it as she clean the blood from his lip. When she was done cleaning the blood from Law's lips, she looked up to Law and smiled as she notice his face was tinge with pink but she didn't wanted to point it out to him.

"You didn't had to do that….." Law looked away as he notice how close she was to him. Angel smiled grew a little more as a small giggled had left her lips "I didn't want you to get your lips infected, what if someone want to kiss those lips of yours but it was infected!" Angel looked at Law but as soon she had gather her thoughts her face became bright red in embarrassment as she just remember what she had just said. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't want to make that sound so awkward! Um here you can have it, I need leave!" As Angel handed her handkerchief to Law, she soon ran out of classroom with her bag. Law watched as she left in a hurry, he felt warm and fuzzy as he was near Angel and he thought it was something that would pass but it never did. Law frowned at this fuzzy feeling and would go speak to his roommate, Eustass Kid. Law will regret telling Kid but he need help to figure this fuzzy feeling. As Law quietly left the classroom he failed to notice Ace glaring at him as he left, as Law's mind was to occupied with his deep thoughts of the new feelings he had found .

Ace had seen it all and he was not to please with it. His plan to sneak into Angel's room and confront her must work as he left the school in hurried so that he could sneak into Angel's room. Since living with the Monkey D family, he knew what time they would be home and since Luffy was going to mauled by Hancock and his fans, Ace calculated the time for Luffy to be home is 4:10pm and since Angel is still thinking of joining, Ace would know that she would head home to think about all the great clubs actives. Ace wasn't sure if Garp was home or at work since Garp would appear randomly at times and since he been living with Marco and the others he didn't kept time on what time Garp would be home or out at work. Right now Ace need to wish for a miracle that Garp wasn't home but at work.

-At the Monkey D's Mansion"

Ace was sneaking through the gardens until he had reached the balcony belonging to Angel, as he climbed the vines to the balcony he remember something from class which he thought was weird but kept climbing. _'I think in class we were doing a project about Romeo and Juliet and how Romeo-' _Before Ace could even finish his own word, his face was bright red as he remember that Romeo climbed up to Juliet's balcony and got a kissed. As Ace reached to the top he brushed those thoughts away as he enter through the sliding window only to be punched by no other but his grandfather Monkey D. Garp. Seem like luck was never on his side as Garp attacked him with his Fist of Love which somehow Garp named his punch as he chased both Luffy and Ace when they were younger.

"Stop gramps!" sounds of shouting and crashing can be heard from the mansion but many people ignored it as they know that the family living their was filled with bunch of crazy people

"COME BACK HERE AND TAKE MY FIST OF LOVE, ACE!"

-With Zoro in town, status: Lost-

Zoro was wandering around town when he notice he kept passing by the same shop when he looked up with his face scrunched up in confusion when someone tapped his shoulder, as he turned around to face two pairs of crimson eyes staring at him when he notice the only person who had red eyes were Angel. As he remember that she was friend with Luffy, his glared soften and a small smirk a appear as he patted Angel's head. Angel glared and pouted at him as she slapped his hand away, Zoro kept his regular smirk as he chuckled lightly thinking that she is really related to Luffy but not fully.

"Are you lost Angel?" Angel frown at Zoro and shook her head as a smirk appeared on her face "I know how get home but are you sure you aren't lost because I seen you pass this shop 3 time already" Zoro face was a little red as he glared at Angel "I don't know what your talking about" Angel laughed at how stubborn he is but she was like him, stubborn. "I promise I won't tell anyone" Angel pulled his cheek like a mother would pull a child cheek. Zoro's face became even redder as he slapped her hand away and glared at her embarrassing statement and action, "I-I don't need help to get home!" Zoro yelled at her as people passed by them thinking that it another a couple having a fight but they didn't notice that one was shouting with his face red as the other one was smirking in delight.

"Fine if you don't need my help, I can go home and leave you on your way" As Angel was about to leave, Zoro began to panicked and quickly grabbed Angel's wrist "I need help but don't you dare tell anyone not even to curly brows." Zoro quickly whispered because he had two choices, keep going around in circles or get help. "Okay! Well what your address?" Angel questioned as she smiled at Zoro. "All I remember it called Syrup" Zoro scratched his head thinking what else he remembered "It apartment" he kept thinking until he stopped scratching his head as nothing else came up. Angel blankly stared at Zoro and then she reached for her phone and searched up for Syrup until she found it on her phone.

Angel grabbed Zoro's hand fearing that he will get lost and disappear from her sight, as she led Zoro through the town, she didn't notice someone glaring at her but she ignored it as she was more worried about Zoro then someone burning holes in her head. As the two silently walked together hand in hand, Zoro stole a quick glance at her and he notice that her hand would always twitch to the left like it was missing something when he remember that Luffy told him that she know how to use a sword. It then clicked him, she wasn't use without her sword beside her like how he isn't comfortable without his three swords beside him. "You aren't use to having your sword at home too?" Angel had snapped her head at Zoro with her eyes widen bit but she kept for face calm. "How did you know that I have a sword?" Angel titled her head a bit and Zoro smiled a bit "I know when someone know how to fight with a sword"

"I see… I would like to ask question. I want to know how did everyone meet Luffy." Angel turned her gaze back to front as she see the place Zoro talked about. For Zoro he was thinking if he should tell her but he remember if she asked Luffy. Luffy would talk about everyone and thing happen in past like Chopper gripping onto Zoro's face. That one was I would say unpleasant for Zoro, himself. "Well Luffy saved me and I owe him, so what your story? I heard you weren't really related to him and that you moved here because of something happening in England." Zoro glanced at Angel as she stopped in front of a apartment.

"My story? It a story that you are not ready for" Zoro narrowed his eyes as he glared at Angel as her eyes were hidden a bit "Why is that I am not ready for it?" Angel turned her head to sky keep her eyes hidden "We all have story that crush us. I'm glad Luffy can't remember what happen in our childhood, the day I first met Luffy I was happy but now I regret it…" As Angel looked at Zoro he saw nothing in her eyes, no emotions flashing through her eyes, it was dead. "Because of me he suffered but now I'm happy he forgot it" Zoro felt his blood boil as Angel said she regret meeting Luffy. "Tell me what you mean he suffered because of you!?" As he grabbed her shoulders and kept the eye contact between them "If you want to know more ask Ace or Garp…" As Angel got out of Zoro's gripped she waved goodbye to him as she walked down the road leaving a confused Zoro in thought.

-Law and Kid's place-

"Oi Law have you hidden my damn- What wrong with you?" A man with bright red haired enter room to see Law sitting on couch glaring at a wall "Oi Law did you hear me?" no response came from Law as he simply glared at the wall quietly and that pissed Kid off even more, because 1. He lost his make-up remover and 2. Law isn't listening to him. "LAW!" no response as Kid angrily walked over to couch "For fuck sake!" As Kid was about to hit him, he saw Law put up the middle finger at him and Kid was even more furious at Law's attitude. Kid was about to grab Law and fling him to a wall but Law spoked before he could even touch him "Tell me something, what is the difference between lust and love?" Kid was shocked to hear Law's question as his jaw was wide open. "Your gonna swallow a fly" Law looked behind him to see Kid closing his mouth and glared at Law "How the fuck should I know?" Kid jumped over and sat beside Law as he angrily complain silently to himself "Well you did date Jewelry Bonney-ya" Law stated as he glance at his roommate "THAT ONLY LASTED 2 DAYS!" Kid stood up and pointed at Law angrily.

"Whatever, your no help at all. I figure this out by myself, since I am more smarter and mature" Law got up as he left the living room to his room as Kid's face was filled with red "YOU COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN YOU FUCKING SHIT HEAD!" Kid was furious as he yelled at Law to come back here, after 5 minutes of him yelling, Kid start walking toward kitchen when he suddenly step on something that squirted everywhere in the living room. As Kid looked down to see what was under his foot, he saw that it was his makeup remover all squished and empty. As his blood boiled that his only bottle of makeup remover was gone, he had let his anger out on the wall busting a hole in it as Kid cooled down a bit he heard door opening. "Eustass-ya your paying for that!" Law shouted and the sound of the door closed, it a took a minute for Kid to gain his thoughts and the reason why Law told him to pay for that when he suddenly realize….. He broke part of the house. "MOTHERFUCKER!" Kid angrily stormed off to go find his friend Killer to help him to repair the damage he done. A few people saw what happen and quickly ran off because who would want to face a man that broke part of the house?

**Done! Sorry that it so short, because I have school! Boo school! Well I'm trying to make it longer but it hard :D Anyways I hope you liked it **

**Will Ace survive and confront Angel or will he get beaten by Garp?**

**What does Angel mean Zoro isn't ready for her story?**

**When will Kid learn that he need calm down?**

**Well find out next time on the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chocolate pudding is good… Well hi again :D Next chapter up will now focus on Ace, because well he suffer enough. It finally time for him to confront Angel. I wonder if he alive? I did let him suffer for a bit. So it time for him to have his good luck. Also let check in on Marco later and how he holding up. Since I did put him in a group of people that like to hurt people. Poor Marco, at least you are loved by Monet and others!**

**Clubs:**

**Kendo- Mihawk, Zoro, Tashigi, Kaku, Rebecca**

**Fencing- Brook, Drake, Cavendish**

**LSFC (Luffy's Secret Fan Club)- Hancock (Leader), Shirahoshi, Keimi, Marguerite, Marigold and Samdersonia (If only Nami knew)**

**Hallway Monitors- Coby, Helmeppo and Tashigi**

**SHP- Luffy, Angel, Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Franky, Robin, Chopper, Brook, Usopp (A secret club made by Luffy, that cause chaos for the school) (Can you guess the name?)**

**Well that all I could think of the clubs, if you have any ideas please list them!**

The walk to house was quiet for Angel, her mind was clouded with thoughts of her talk with Zoro. Through the walk to her house was quicker then she expected, she had open the door to see not only Ace on the floor but Luffy running around the house with Garp chasing after him spouting out things that she ignored, as her eyes wander to unconscious Ace, she sighed as she quietly drag Ace to the living room. As the chaos continues in the house, Angel placed Ace on the sofa as she checked the bumps and bruises over Ace's body. Several minutes of Angel tending to Ace, Garp had burst in carrying Luffy by the hand much to Luffy's displeasure. Garp was about to yell when he notice Angel siting beside Ace attending to the bruises and he smiled widely, Angel noticed her grandfather watching her. When she lift her head up and was gonna ask why he was staring at her until she heard Garp laughed, his laughter confused the hell out of her and maybe had frighten her a bit. "You really do care for him! Make me think you actually like him!" Angel was lost at her grandfather's word and so she glared at her grandfather.

"Of course I care for him, he and Luffy are not the brightest people and would get hurt!" Angel mistaking her grandfather words made him laugh harder. "They aren't the only one that not the brightest!" Angel face became slightly red and stood up and threw a book at him "Be that way! I'm gonna have to get rid of some meat in the house!" As Angel was about to walk toward kitchen, she was tackled down but not 1, not 2 but 3 people! Ace had woken up from hearing of the word 'rid' and 'meat' he had woken up to save the meat from being taken.

"NO! NOT THE MEAT!" All three of the grown man child yelled but sadly they didn't notice that they were suffocating Angel with their weight. Angel isn't weak but she is very strong but try carry people that tackle you to ground. As Angel was hitting and kicking the floor trying to gain air. Ace notice those signals and gasped in horror as he pushed everyone off of her, she had gasped trying to have air enter through her lungs. She glared at the three man who whistled innocently, she took a big sigh and sat up staring at them. As Angel was about to get up she was tackled down yet again by Ace. She struggled against Ace who had his arm tightly around her waist, as her face was facing against Ace's chest and her legs locked with Ace, she had a tough time getting out of his grip seeing as her fist didn't faze him at all.

"Get off me, Ace!" Her shouting was muffled by Ace's chest but Ace could hear what she had said to him as his grip around her tighten as well trying hold in muffled cry of pain that he was receiving from her fist "Not until you tell me, why are you ignoring me!" As Garp and Luffy were amused of the scene decide stayed quiet until Angel called for them. "Angel, I will ask again why are you- AAAAAAAAAH!" A sound of Ace screaming had deafen Angel's ears because of her biting down hard on his shoulder.

As Ace let go of Angel to look at the bite mark, Angel had got up and punched him toward the floor, while crushing the floor with Ace's weight and Angel's punch, she then ran towards Luffy and start choking him shouting at him for not helping. Much to Garp's amusement, he had notice that he now must pay for the broken floor and to call Edward Newgate to pick Ace up. Garp groaned silently having to call one of his rival on the phone, as he reached the phone he felt something hitting him on the head and it turned out to be Luffy who was thrown by Angel. Soon chaos broke out with Garp screaming at Luffy and shouting about manners and Ace shouting.

Somewhere next door with Shank and Mihawk. "They are sure are loud!" Shank was laughing as he sat down beside Mihawk who was reading through a book "I heard your partner up with Robin and Perona!" Mihawk didn't respond as he continue to read for a bit, Shank frown a bit but soon smiled as he poked his younger friend a bit. Nothing, Shanks was about to give up on him when he notice Doflamingo waving toward him holding a picture of Robin around, Shanks smiled widely and silently thank Doflamingo by raising his thumb up. When Shanks turned to Mihawk, he notice that Mihawk was about to leave when he grab him and push him back down on the couch, "What do you want Shanks?" Mihawk was already irritated enough having Shanks's presences and he didn't like how he smiled. "Well I was wondering that if you knew a rumour of Robin having crush on a man! Do you know who her crush is?!" Shanks notice that Mihawk eye twitched a bit but kept going "I heard that Lucci has a crush on her!" Before Shanks knew it, he was on the floor holding his nose as blood was dripping down his nose

"You annoy me very much. I will be in my room now" Mihawk had quickly left the living room as sound of a door slammed closed and Doflamingo came out of hiding and handed Shanks a tissue. "Man he can throw a mean punch!" Shanks took tissue as he cleaned up the blood from his nose "Maybe our little birdy is in love!" Doflamingo smiled widely "Pfft yeah little birdy is in love!" As the two laughed and forming a plan after finding out Mihawk's little crush but sadly Mihawk heard it all and now he also coming up a plan for them, since Mihawk knew that Shank was in love with the nurse and the pink bird man was in love with the librarian.

Back with the screaming house. "AH ACE MOVE" "LUFFY GET OVER HERE" "NO GO AWAY ACE" "ANGEL GET OVER HERE AND ANSWER MY QUESTION" Yep another screaming moment. At least Ace was lucky to see Angel but another problem…. How is he gonna get his answer? Well while that happens let see Marco and his place! "It okay Marco, you survive" Marco was silently playing with his food as he listened in on what going on. When his phone vibrated, as small smile appeared as he checked his phone, Edward was with group enjoy his drink as he notice one of his son smiling at a phone, leaving him to wonder what got him so happy and also making him wonder where is Ace? Edward was hoping that Ace was alright and now he need worry about Marco. Edward sighed and went back drinking his sake as he kept his eye on Marco who was texting on his phone. Much to other displeasure of Marco not joining in on the fun talk, but Vista and Izo knew what got Marco so happy. Yet they kept it secret knowing full well the troubles that Marco will be facing if the word got out.

**-Phone Chat with Marco-**

TheBluePhoneix: Hey!

Snowbird: Hi Marco, how are you today!

TheBluePhoenix: I'm doing okay for today, tomorrow I'm gonna have to meet up with two people from CP9

Snowbird: Aw that sucks D: I heard that you were partner up with them but I didn't believe in it. You have the worst luck

TheBluePhoenix: Ace isn't lucky as well. So I'm not the only one that unlucky!

Snowbird: Really? Wow that sad, I hope you both get good lucks!

TheBluePhoenix: Thanks! How are you doing at home? Did that bastard hurt you?

Snowbird: No, I'm fine. Cesar went out…. I wish Doflamingo knew what Cesar doing…..

TheBluePhoenix: Why don't you tell him?

Snowbird: I don't think he will believe in me…. Well I gotta go, bye Marco

TheBluePhoenix: Bye Monet, take care

**-phone chat ended-**

Marco silently closed his phone and sighed. His family notice his changed of behaviour and was about to ask when Marco's phone ranged, all eyes turned to Marco's phone as Marco picked up the phone and had answered the call. After long silent that lasted 5 minute, Marco was about to hang up when screaming erupted through the phone causing him to fall on the floor. Sound of screaming and yelling could be heard through the phone, three voices they knew so well were shouting.

Marco had got back up and sat down while placing down the phone on as the shouting and screaming continue when they heard a female voice through the phone "Hello is this Marco?!" It was Angel that only Marco knew "Yes this is me. What wrong?" sound of crashing and more shouts can be heard "I don't have much time before Ace find me! Can you come here and take Ace home!" sound of a door crashed through and voice of Ace can be heard "ANGEL COME HERE OR SO HELP ME THAT I DON'T TACKLE YOU" "ACE, LUFFY GET OVER HERE AND FACE ME!" "ACE SAVE ME!" then the phone went dead as the room was filled with silence and confusion. Marco quietly got up and ran his finger through his hair thinking of how much trouble Ace is gonna get but first off he need to save Ace from Garp and save Angel from Ace, as he was about to leave, he heard Edward got up and look down at him.

"Any reason why Ace isn't here" Edward known as White beard, stare down at Marco as he cross his arm. Marco knew that he isn't gonna leave without answering his question "Ace went to meet his childhood friend" Edward sighed at how foolish Ace is, now Marco has to go get him and drag his ass back home or her get himself in more trouble and knowing Edward, he doesn't want to go head to head with Garp. Him and Garp are getting to old for this, Edward now wonder how did Garp even handle two crazy boys that would nearly drive you to the walls.

"Just get him and drag him back if you have to" Edward looked down at Marco as he patted him, before disappearing upstairs.

_I hope Garp knock some sense into that damn brain of his_. As Marco walked down the sidewalk grumbling to himself a about a idiot, the sun was setting and Marco was standing in front of a door when he can hear screams and shouts behind the door, everyone knew when sounds of screams and shouts that are in this house should stay far away from it but since Ace was in there and Marco had to get him.

Marco had prayed before finally opening the door to reveal, Ace tied to the ceiling while struggling to get down, then there was Garp his upper body was somehow stuck in a vase, for Luffy he was tied up and muzzled as he bounce around trying to scream for help and lastly Angel, who lay passed out on the floor near the stair as her hair was tied to stairs, when Luffy and Ace saw Marco, no one moved, no one spoke and not even a single squeak can be heard, when Ace saw Marco his eye flash with happiness but soon it turn to fear as Ace saw how angry Marco's face was.

Luffy had fully ignored Marco as he bounced around and sadly slipped and head butted Angel''s back. As soon as Luffy's head made contact with Angel's back with a bam a loud scream can be heard from the poor girl. Luffy's eyes widen and soon a shadow loomed over him as Garp had glared down at Luffy and dragged him to living room with sound of silently cries of help from Luffy were muzzled.

"Angel are you alright?!" Ace shouted as his eyes showed concern over to her. "M-my back it hurts!" Angel cried out in pain and Marco had rushed to her side and untied her hair from the stairways.

Ace was struggling to get free but he couldn't get down as he had to watch helpless and do nothing but struggle. As soon as Angel was free from the stairs, she had lay on her back glaring at the ceiling and mumbling to herself and Marco didn't understand what she had said but he ignored it as he tried to get Ace down from the ceiling and sadly it wasn't Ace's lucky day as he soon plummet down to the stairs with a thud and was soon rolled down the stairs with each thud, Ace can feel the bruise going along his body but finally he had reached to the flat floor and kissed it many time as he could.

After his long make out session with the floor, Ace had crawled to Angel and just simply lay beside her, Angel wasn't the only one glaring at the ceiling now. Ace kept his glared at the ceiling and thinking of thoughts of his revenge on Garp but every time he tried think of it, he an still imagine the fist that come hurtling at his face, it was a imagine that frighten Ace a bit but what more frightening was Marco and Angel getting married, as soon Ace imagine that his face became horrified and that face stayed there for about 5 minutes before something or someone had stepped on his face.

"Ace get up, pops want us back home" Marco can hear Ace's grunting in response and soon a grumbled "Get off of my face" Marco nodded and took his foot away from Ace's face as he sat up and wiped it but before Ace could even stand up, he fell back down and soon a loud snore can be heard. That was the final straw that Marco had as he grabbed Ace by the hair and started dragging him to the door. Sounds of grumbles and whines can be heard from the sleeping man but Marco ignored it as he said his goodbye and left dragging Ace all the way back. Much to Angel's enjoyment right now.

As she stand up and stumbled upstair, she noticed what happen to her grandfather and Luffy but soon brushed it thinking that Luffy and Garp were asleep, boy she was wrong, but we get to those two another time. Angel stumbled towards her room and open the door enough for her to enter, as she stepped into her room, Angel felt quite tired and before she knew it, she had landed right on her bed and sound of light breathing can be heard. But as she slept, Angel didn't notice that someone, was watching her. It was no animal but a person, that person was hidden well as they watch Angel sleep silently. As the leaves from the trees blow the person magically disappear. Like they have never existed.

**-With Nami and Robin-**

"Hey Robin, you think I should I grow my hair?" Nami looked at herself in the mirror as she twirl her short hair a bit. Robin simply smiled as she looked up from her book "Are you trying impress someone?" Robin hit right at the spot as Nami's face became bright pink, she quickly shook her head and laughed awkwardly but Robin knew that Nami was lying "Who would I want to impress?!" Nami questioned Robin but she just simply smiled "I heard Luffy like Hancock" As soon she said 'like' and 'Hancock' Nami exploded with anger as her face was bright red "That idiot! I shouldn't even dare waste my time on him!" Nami soon regret it as she quickly covered her mouth but soon her secret was out as Robin smiled deviously at Nami "So Nami like our leader?" Nami became bright pink as she shook her head 'no'

Robin chuckled at how silly those two can be but they were perfect for each. They completed each other and she won't let anyone get in Luffy and Nami's way, she promised that after she found out Nami had crush on Luffy since she came, but she kept it quiet until now. "Nami did you know what LSFC?" Nami shook her head as she looked at Robin with curiosity "It called 'Luffy's Secret Fan Club' and the person who running it is Hancock" Soon Nami start ranting that Luffy would never for Hancock. Robin never knew that Nami was the jealous type but learning about your friends can bring great friendship, as Robin return back to her reading. Nami soon stop and looked at Robin with a mischief smile playing on her lips "Hey Robin do you like anyone?" Robin knew what Nami was planning so she shook her head as she continue to read, but Nami was stubborn when she want to be so kept going.

"Is it Zoro?" no response.

"Franky?" nothing.

"Kid?" nope.

"Law" nah.

"Spandam?" Robin looked up at Nami with horror filled in her eyes and Nami would be the same if she was in Robin's place so she quickly changed it.

"How about… Mihawk?" Nami notice when she said Mihawk's name she saw how relax Robin was and was going to question her when Robin got in bed suddenly.

Nami was going to protest of her sleeping when "Nami, I don't want even remember his name or even his face" Nami knew she was talking about Spandam and nodded as Nami watch her friend sleep. After few minutes passed Nami quietly went to her laptop and begin looking up on clothes when she notice a news on her laptop, as Nami looked over the date, she notice it happen 2 days ago.

As Nami read the news quietly, her eyes widen, her face begin to pale, her once brown eyes because shocked with fear. Nami reread the news twice to make sure she wasn't see things but no matter how hard she tried it didn't work. Nami quickly closed her laptop and lay on her bed, images flashing before her eyes and seeing the picture that nearly made her cried. Nami began thinking that it was a lie, a reporter mistaking something and as she kept repeating it in her head. She silently fell asleep as a single tear roll down her eye, the news that she thought was fake was real. The man in the news that made Nami's life hell escaped and Nami fears that he will return for her but she silently kept thinking that it wasn't real but fake, just a nightmare and she would forget about it, as she kept thinking it over and over, her mind led to Luffy. The one person that nearly die to protect her, the only person that there for her, the only man that she has ever fallen in love with. Luffy was one of those rare guys and Nami had found him.

"Sleep while you can Nami, you always will belong to me no one else"

**And that a wrapped, finally got to finish this! I don't if it short or long but I hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
